


Power Cinch

by apocryphile



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphile/pseuds/apocryphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh, CJ, ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Cinch

**Author's Note:**

> A power cinch is a type of knot. It is not, most assuredly, a type of knot that is actually used in this story.
> 
> This is a birthday gift for lovely Oliver, who is a terrible influence.

“You don’t have an orange tie.”

“I… what?”

Josh glanced up from his notepad, clearly still parsing lists of names in his head. 

CJ held up the bouquet of abandoned neckwear she’d unearthed from under three seasonally-chronological layers of coat on the hatstand in the corner.

“Red, yellow, blue, green, indigo, violet. No orange.”

He blinked.

“I’m apparently no longer allowed to wear orange.”

She chuckled.

“That sounds wise.”

He smiled, in that way that made her feel insipidly but unapologetically girlish, and she decided she’d had enough of waiting around for one night.

“I can think of some good uses we could put your forbidden ties to…”

He raised his eyebrows at her, laughing incredulously.

“Oh, come on, CJ, we get that in every bar we go to. It’s the most overused chat up line in Washington.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“So what you’re saying is…” She circled the desk, running the sheaf of fabric through her fingers. “…not so much that me tying you up would be too kinky for you…” She tossed her head at him. “…but that it’s too pedestrian?”

She’d had the same conversation with herself fifteen minutes ago when she found the stash of ties, but she wasn’t about to let him know that. He at least had a reason for being dismissive of the idea; she was just being snobbish, although about what exactly she wasn’t sure. She’d gotten over it with a swift mental dressing down, noting wryly along the way that neither her subconscious – nor, as it turned out, her lover – seemed to have any misgivings about having sex in the office, which was arguably both kinkier and more predictable. 

She shrugged, affecting nonchalance, and practically saw the words replaying in his head, the reality of her suggestion finally sinking in. He tossed his pen over his shoulder in a theatrical arc.

“Actually, I’m not saying anything at all.”

She winked at him.

“That’s more like it.”

“You’re going to gag me, aren’t you?” he deadpanned.

“Oh no,” she purred, hamming it up, “I’ve got big plans for that mouth of yours.”

He roared with laughter, and gamely let her move his chair to a more accessible spot. 

She left him there while she locked the doors, and after a moment’s thought set down the bundle of multicoloured silk she’d appropriated and took his own tie off first.

He submitted willingly, an affectionate smile never fading from his face, alternately whispering “OK” and “ow” as she manoeuvred his arms around, her brow furrowed in concentration.

It wasn’t until she had him arranged to her satisfaction, his hands bound behind his head to the back of his chair, that his lips quirked and he pointed out she hadn’t taken his shirt off. She dissolved into giggles.

“Whoops.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“You could just take yours off instead.”

She thought for a moment.

“Yeah, okay.”

She grabbed the blue tie off the desk and deftly fitted it over his face, obscuring his vision. He pouted. She tossed her shirt at him and he actually snarled in frustration when he realised what he was missing. 

She beamed. 

Moving as quietly as she could, she quickly stripped off, and then fastened the purple tie around her chest, knotting it between her breasts, taking care to form a simple hitch that could be easily undone.

When she balanced on his shoulders to straddle his lap, he shivered, and she stalled for a few minutes, enjoying the response she got from running her hands over him at random. She didn’t think the blindfold was really that effective; evidently, he’d closed his eyes, giving in to the game. 

When she leaned in to kiss him he hummed in satisfaction and nearly toppled her backwards off his knees, pushing back against her. She squealed and gripped his neck and he smiled against her skin.

“I like the blindfold, but I think I want my hands back now.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Untie my hands, CJ, and we’ll see whether you think I’m spoiling anything…”

She groaned.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, Joshua.”

“’kay.”

He shrugged, and as she felt his muscles moving under her hands she conceded to herself she’d be glad to be able to get his shirt off.

“I’ll make you a deal.”

“’kay…”

“I’ll untie you if you untie me…”

She pushed herself up so the knot between her breasts bobbed against his nose. He chuckled appreciatively, nuzzling her, exploring, and quickly worked one of the ends between his teeth. After a moment’s thought, he let go.

“Promise you’ll do this again when I can see.”

She laughed.

“Oh, I’ll let you do it for me.”

“Even better.”

He tugged, and then lapped happily at her nipples when the tie fell away. She gasped when he grazed her with his teeth, twisting tendrils of hair around her fingers, mimicking the motion of his tongue. 

She untied his wrists without being asked again. 

Heaving a sigh of relief, he engulfed her in his arms, kissing her hard. She scrabbled at his collar as his lips roamed over her face and down her neck, too distracted to navigate the tiny buttons. Laughing, he took over, but she noticed he took care not to uncover his eyes as he tugged his undershirt over his head. 

“So you like the blindfold, huh?”

He smiled.

“Don’t think it’s not killing me, not being able to see you all naked in my office.”

“I didn’t for one minute think that.”

“But the… not knowing what you’re doing. It’s… I like it.”

Taking that as her cue, she slipped off his lap.

“Take off your pants.”

He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

“Yes ma’am.”

He, sensibly, opted not to stand up and she thoroughly enjoyed watching his hips shift around as he wriggled out of his boxers, his erection bobbing against his belly.

Changing her mind at the last moment – hadn’t he, after all, just said he liked not know what she was going to do? – she knelt, slowly, trying not to make a sound. 

She was evidently successful because when her lips closed on him he nearly jolted clean out of his chair.

“God, CJ…”

Sliding her hands up his legs, now that he knew she was there, she darted in and kissed a spot just above his hip.

“Do I need to tie you down again?”

“I…”

She’d been kidding, but something in his voice made her stop and reach for his hands.

“Josh?”

He inhaled a ragged breath, squeezing her fingers. 

“Yeah. Yes.” He licked his lips. “Please.”

For a moment she was glad he couldn’t see the expression on her face, and she was overcome by a kind of tenderness, rising to meet his lips for a long moment before plucking two more ties off the desk. As gently as she’d been rough before, she secured his wrists to the armrests.

“That OK?”

He just nodded, breathing hard.

“Wanna see?”

He thought for a moment.

“Not this time.”

She smiled to herself, making a mental note to take all the surplus ties home with them.

This time she steadied herself on his legs as she knelt, leaving her hands on his thighs as she settled back on her heels, and then massaging her way up to his hips and back down, taking her time. When he thrust upwards, almost in spite of herself, she bent and licked the tip of his cock, watching his face for a reaction. He groaned, his mouth dropping open.

Satisfied, she closed her eyes and slid her mouth over him, sucking gently as she pulled up and then repeating the motion. She felt a flutter against her shoulders, the very tips of his fingers just making contact with her skin as he fought against the restraints, overwhelmed already with the urge to touch her. She exhaled a breath of warm air around him and he growled. 

“Tell me what you want, Josh.”

“I… I… I… please, CJ, I need…”

“That’ll do,” she whispered.

Relaxing her jaw, she took him fully into her mouth, adding just the slightest amount of pressure with her teeth. He hissed, and she felt his hips tremble with the effort of not pushing against her. Moving up, she tightened her lips around him, building a rhythm until he was gasping, his head thrown back, the whole chair shaking. She reached between his legs, gently stroking his balls and then pressing up behind them. His cock swelled and pulsed between her lips and he yelled her name. One of her hands shot up to cover his mouth and he bit down on her fingers as he came, his whole body straining forward. 

She released his hands as she licked him clean and then straightened up, tugging the blindfold away. He blinked, and for a long moment they just stared at each other, smiling almost shyly.

“Wow,” she whispered.

“I’ll say.” His voice was gravelly.

She heard what she was going to say next echo in her mind before she said it and she almost baulked but it felt too important to quash.

“You’re beautiful when you let go, you know that?”

He flushed, and she slid her hands over his face, making him hold her gaze. After a moment his expression relaxed and he kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. Slowly, carefully, she settled back onto his lap, laying her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her again.


End file.
